What happened between Dipper and Candy
by Jackamo345
Summary: This a story that connects with my friend's story. Go check him out. His name is Fan Fiction falls. Hope you enjoy! :D There will be another story uploaded later today
1. Chapter 1

This is a 2nd part of a story my friend made. Go check him out. His name on , is **Fan Fiction fall**

**Dipper's mind was rushing. Rushing so much that it hurt. Candy was finally his GF. (Girl-friend) Ever since that night he couldn't sleep. Mabel of course was playing with Waddles, and put glitter on the darn pig. "Hey bro-bro, what ever happened between you and Candy?" Mabel asked. Dipper did feel kind of embarrassed that Mabel knew about it. "Doing great." he replied. "Candy and I are going on our first ever date tomorrow in the woods." Dipper said proudly. "Cool, but, doesn't the woods freak you out? remember that time when we got chased by gnomes?" 'Yes I remember." Then Dipper packs all his stuff for tomorrow, then he jumped in bed and fell asleep.**

**Dipper gets up before 7:00 and brushes his teeth and sprayed the axe stuff from the shows and stuff and raked around his hair. He goes outside and waits for Candy to pull up. Later A car shows up and Candy gets out of the passenger seat."Hi." Candy says hesitating. "Sup." Dipper replies. They both grab their backpacks and walk into the forest. They soon find a bench to rest on. Candy grabs dipper's hand and holds him tight. Dipper blushes. It feels as if Dipper is floating in the cosmos. Their lips touch. Dipper finally was satisfied.**

Thanks for reading guys. I may have made mistakes in spelling. Srry. Leave a comment about what I or my friend should do next. Thank you guys so much and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoy :D

**After Candy left, Dipper went back to the ****Mystery Shack. ****Mabel kept on wanting to know what happened. Dipper would say I will tell you later. Grunkle Stan walked in the room and said, "You finally got a girlfriend." "I'm proud of you." "Finally you're not a nerd with a hat." Dipper was yet happy that Grunkle Stan finally got his respect, but at the same time, he was pissed off. He walked up to the attic where Mabel was playing with Grenda and Candy. Candy looked over at dipper and smiled. Dipper blushed. Dipper thought Candy left. Maybe she decided that she wanted to come back to play with Mabel. It was the perfect time to ask Candy to go to the baseball game. He bought tickets the other day and was hoping that Candy would come. "Uh Mabel, c-can I talk to you." Mabel soon got up and walked outside. "What is it bro-bro?" I need to ask you a favor...**


	3. Chapter 3

Get ready for part 3 doods. . . . . . .

After Dipper and Candy left, Mabel went upstairs to the attic. Grenda had just left. Mabel had a crazy thought in her mind that Dipper was taking away Candy from her. Mabel got up and looked in the mirror. A tear rolled down her red cheek. Grucle Stan left to go downtown, Zoos was ar his grandma's house, and Wendy went camping. She was alone. Dipper had a spare ticket that he left on his bed. Mabel scanned the small piece of paper for an address. Nothing. "Why would my brother do this to me?" "He took my best-friend from me?!" So Mabel got on her sweater, (One of my favorite parts about Mabel), put on her shoes and walked outside. She got in the cart, and got on the road.

Mabel had no-idea where she was going. At the same time she was sobbing. Mabel felt kind of bad what she was going to do and why. Her mind was a dark place. And Dipper shouldn't be in there.

Dipper's head was about to blow. The game is going good, and Candy looks like she is enjoying it.

"Alright." Dipper said to himself.

"After the show, I will ask Candy if she wanted to go by the lake."

"It will be perfect."

So Dipper walked out of the bathroom, and wlaked back to his seat next to Candy. (Sorry if I forgot to mention he was in the bathroom.) Candy was looked at him. Dipper took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. Time to make his move.

Thanks guys for reading. Leave a comment what you thinked and what I should do next.


End file.
